Love Set In Ice
by gallifrey-stands
Summary: A lonely Jack Frost finally finds someone who can see him, a young girl frightened and scared of everything to do with ice and snow.
1. Chapter 1

Love Set In Ice

The five Guardians of the children of Earth, and Cupid, the God of Love, each sat around a worn golden table. They were equally worn out from their day. It was February 15th and Cupid had spent the last 24 hours showing the guardians how important it is to show and give love in every way, shape and form. Cupid smiled sadly over his tea as he watch the immortals bicker playfully with themselves- with all their work they never had time to find love for themselves. And if they did find the one, they could never grow old with their lover, they all knew that- one painfully knew that especially.

"Love", Cupid sighed, "Is a wonderful thing, don't you think Tooth?"

Tooth smiled, "It seems to be Cupe, you showed us that today. All I've ever thought of was the love for Children, not of two humans for themselves."

"You wouldn't know yourself though would you ", he commented, addressing the full group, "You four have always had your sights set on the greater good, the children of Earth. You have neglected yourselves. It's a shame really, I would have some perfect suitors. You're a lovely bunch"

Bunny turned sharply, "Well we- wait you said four of us. There are five guardians Cupid", he eyed the group, suspicion dancing on his hairy brow.

"Well well, it looks as if young Jack has neglected to tell you something, haven't you Jack", the guardians turned to the teenage immortal. Jack lowered his head and played with the tassels on his hoodie, painful grief filled his eyes, "I don't like to talk about it Cupid. It's too painful."

"It's one of the most tragic love stories there is really. Of course he doesn't want to talk about her. Jack Frost and his late great wi-"

"Cupid", Jack snapped, standing up and turning his back on the group. He walked to the large window and placed his hands on the now icy frame, "Just stop please", he whispered, his tearful voice strangely audible in the crowded room. Jack's knuckles turned white. Tooth rose up quickly but gently and made her way over to the boy, "It's alright Jack, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We understand completely."

Jack continued to stare at the tattered landscape outside of the window, "No, you deserve to know."

"It- it wasn't bad really. It wasn't bad at all, it's just hard to remember that's all." He took a deep breath, "It all happened hundreds of years ago. I was still young and discovering the world. I had heard of this kingdom that was meant to have the best snow in Winter and I mean I just couldn't say no to that, you know?! I was in this town called Ardenelle and that's where I met her. Her name was Elsa."

Jack Frost soared high over the wooden roofs of Ardenelle. He swooped through the crowds of men, women and children, laughing as he caused utter confusion launching snowballs at this person and that. He weaved through the vendor's stalls lined with ice and baked goods. Jack liked this city. The city was nice but Jack had an aching feeling from within him, a feeling that had been gnawing his insides with pain and emptiness for a while now. Jack Frost was lonely. Ardenelle was filled with hoards of smiling, fresh faced children but as always, they just ran, and saw, right through him. Jack was starting to get used to the constant loneliness. It didn't bother him anymore, well that's what he kept telling himself.

Jack sighed, deciding to part with havoc for a while and find a place of solitude where he could think things over. But Ardenelle was a major city, there were thousands of people bustling through the cobbled streets and even though no one could see the boy, everyone was bothering him. Jack rose higher and higher, searching everywhere for a single spot of refuge when he glanced upon the empty cloisters of the nearby palace. _Weird, _Jack thought, _If the city is so vast, why is the palace empty?_ Jack leapt through the beams and over the walls until he found himself perched upon a swing hanging outside of a large window. Suddenly, Jack heard muffled sobs coming from a nearby room. He effortlessly made his way to the window, and to his discomfort saw a young girl, about eight or nine years of age, sitting alone crying with her head in her hands. Jack felt an awful tugging at his heart; he understood how this girl felt, alone and unwanted, and that killed him inside. Jack examined the room carefully. What he found more peculiar than the child was that the vast room was full of jagged pieces of ice. There was ice everywhere, in patterns on the walls, covering the walls, even on the windows themselves. Now Jack was intrigued. There seemed as if there was enough space to place another bed and sets of drawers and wardrobes in the room but it was just an empty, depressing void.

He silently made his way through the window and stood next to the bed frame with his arms folded, examining the spiral icicle next to him.

"Wh- Who are you", a little voice coming from the girl cried.

Jack whipped around in shock to where the little girl had raised her head. He could see now that she had snow white hair and piercing blue eyes _just like me._

"Wait me? You can see me?", Jack said incredulously.

"Of course I can see you. How did you get into the my room."

Jack noted that the girl didn't sound scared by his presence at all, just inquisitive. "You can actually see my, how? And I heard you crying, I wanted to see if I could help you."

"No one can help me", the girl exclaimed, once again on the verge of tears, "I'm a monster."

"Hey hey," Jack whispered making his way slowly over to the distressed girl but she kept moving back trying to get as far away from him as possible, "If I have learned something in my life, and trust me I have learned a lot, it's that there is no such thing as monsters. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost."

The little girl sniffled, "I'm Elsa."

"Elsa", Jack said sitting down beside the cowering girl, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Elsa shrunk away from Jack, "Don't touch me, stay away! I don't want to hurt you."

"How could you hurt me Elsa, I thought we were friends"

"I can do sorcery, I nearly killed my little sister. I can do this", Elsa held out her hand and several snowflakes danced around her arm. She started to sob again, "I'm a monster"

Jack froze on the spot (sorry for that awful pun). Elsa was like him, she could control snow and ice. Had the man on the moon given her powers too? And she could see him! Someone could actually see him! But she believed she was a monster, that her powers were a curse rather than a blessing. Jack signalled for the young girl to look at him. He stood up and grabbed his staff, he turned to her, gave her a smirk and caused it to snow lightly throughout the room.

"How did you- how can yo- you're like me!",

"See Elsa, you're not dangerous, I swear and neither am I. Our powers are fun see."

"But I hurt Anna", she cried and launched into the story of how she had hit Anna in the head with ice and how the young princess had to be saved by the trolls.

"And they locked you away", Jack growled. How could they do this to an obviously confused and scared little girl? They were supposed to be her parents.

"It was to protect me. To protect Anna. I can't control it Jack, I might hurt someone. I might kill someone."

Jack pondered, "What age are you Elsa?"

"I just turned eight last month. "

Jack turned fully to face the distressed princess, "Elsa I promise I'll teach you how to control your power so that you'll never hurt anyone ever again. But you have to do one thing for me first."

"Ok"

"You have to remember that your power is a gift, not a curse. You need to remember that it's fun."

"Oh thank you Jack", she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy but suddenly drawing back, "You're not cold? People always get cold when I touch them."

"Same with me Elsa, I guess were both cold enough to touch each other. And well, the cold doesn't bother me anyway."

"It's weird", she commented looking at her hands," but it's kinda nice I guess."

Jack gave the princess a sad smile, "Now I promise I'll return tomorrow to start your training."

"You swear you'll come back Jack. No one ever wants to talk to me"

"I swear I will Elsa, one million times over"

"Ok Jack, but I shant tell Mama or Papa about you or they'll send you away forever."

Jack laughed and leapt towards the open window, "Oh trust me Els, I doubt they would even realise I was there", and with that he was gone.

"For years I taught Elsa how to control her powers. She was strong, almost as strong as me, but she was reckless. See, her powers would spiral out of control when she was scared or under great pressure and that was a lot. For years she even refused to let Anna in. I was her only friend, her only solace and she was mine."

Jack sat silently beside an eleven year old Elsa. He had spent a little over three years in the royal palace of Arandelle and the place had become like a home to him. It was the only place where he felt like he belonged, well that was because the only person that knew him was there.

They were both exhausted having spent the last four hours gleefully enchanting snowmen to come to life.

"Now I can have more than one friend", Elsa had cried when Jack had proposed the idea to her. But Jack didn't like the idea so much after that, Elsa only needed one friend. Jack Frost was jealous.

They had just finished their lesson when they heard a knock on Elsa's large bedroom door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?", Anna called through the door. They both looked at each other with sad eyes. It was a frequent that the nine year old princess and second in line for the throne would come and pine for her sister's company. Jack often wished to tell Elsa to leave and to not be held back by her fears but he knew that any ounce of fear would cause Elsa to lose control and he couldn't be responsible for either one of the girls getting hurt.

"Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Elsa had started to sob, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by," Anna made a clicking sound with her mouth. Jack laughed.

"Are you not lonely Elsa", the little girl cried, "I mean I have all the servants and Mama and Papa, but you're all alone. I don't want you to be lonely Elsa, I miss you."

After hearing Anna mournfully walk away, not to Jack or even to herself, "I'm never alone Anna and I'm so happy for that."

Jack returned to his chair but continued to look off with a nostalgic gaze, "As the years passed we became best friends, the best of friends. I learned all about her past, about her kingdom, about her duty and she knew all about my coming to Earth and my decades of exploration. We knew each other's fears and hopes. I had originally planned to only stay in Arandelle for a few weeks, but weeks turned to months and months turned to years. Then this one night I was showing Elsa how to construct ice sculptures. God, she was brilliant at them. She made one the likeness of me and she even got the marks on my sticks exact."

Tooth and North exchanged looks of pity and misery as they listened to Jack describe his former love, student and friend.

"She was about eighteen and she had been blessed with age. You should have seen her, her white hair was long and it shined brighter than the man in the moon. Her eyes as blue as the ocean. She was beautiful. I still looked the same though. If people had seen us then we wouldn't have looked that bad- I was seventeen, she was eighteen. Anyway we were practicing the sculptures when someone knocked on her door. A servant had come with grave news. What came next was a huge shock to both of us, Elsa's parents had been killed in a shipwreck".

"Elsa was distraught and still refused to leave her room, this time for grief and not for fear. I mean she wouldn't even talk to Anna. I tried and tried, you know, to go and get her to speak to her sister but she would have none of it. Anna used to come and sit outside Elsa's door some nights and just cry. I'd go out to see her even though, you know, she couldn't see me. She would try and try to talk to Elsa,

_"Please, I know you're in there,_ _people are asking where you've been,_  
_They say "have courage ; And I'm trying to,_ _I'm right out here for you. Just let me in._

_We only have each other_, _It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?_

And then she would always whisper to the door_, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

A single tear ran down Jack's pale face.

Even after all the years we had spent together Elsa still thought of her gift as a curse." Jack sighed. "I comforted her for days, weeks even, as she hid in her room. Elsa had a new reason to cry too, but I couldn't understand why it made her so upset. Elsa was heir to the throne of Arandelle, she would become queen in a few years."

" But something changed during those hours I spent grieving with Elsa, as she wept into my cold shoulder. I fo- I found myself falling in love with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One year had passed since the passing of Elsa's and Anna's parents and Jack was stuck at a crossroads. Several days earlier Jack had finished teaching Elsa all that he could teach her whilst she was cooped up in this room. She had incredible powers and unlimited potential but she couldn't control it. If any doubt or fear crept into Elsa's mind then her powers would spiral completely out of control . Most of the time she couldn't even touch anything or anyone without it freezing over and becoming incredibly cold. The only time her powers were somewhat perfect and under control was when she was with Jack.

Jack couldn't leave Elsa. She was his only friend, his best mate- and he was hers. Jack had spent eleven years in this country with this girl and neither would know what to do without the other. One might think that in the life of an immortal being, eleven years would seem like a blink of the eye. but when in these eleven years you have met the only person who has ever seen you it seems much, much different. Jack knew he couldn't leave her anyway- he was too in love with her to do that in any such sense. But Jack was starting to get bored. Not with Elsa in any way, but with Arandelle and it's people. Jack wanted to see the world again. He wanted to fly, he just wanted a few weeks to be his old self. The cold was not meant to be confined, it was meant to be free.

Jack and Elsa were doing little things to pass the time. Today it was ice skating. Elsa, after Jack's command, had covered the floor in layers of coloured snow. Jack had told her to construct patterns of snowflakes in the ice.

"Patterns", he commented, whilst looking from the air on Elsa's handiwork, "Patterns are my favourite. They're beautiful, don't you think Els?"

For hours the two friends danced and played on the snow. It was rare moments like this when both Elsa and Jack forget the worries and sorrows of their lives and just acted like proper kids. A light snow fall fell from the ceiling.

"Look Elsa", Jack laughed, balancing on his staff and not his feet. Elsa clapped her hands and laughed as Jack toppled off and fell flat on his face onto the snow that covered part of the room. Jack grabbed Elsa's hands and the two of them danced together around the room just as Anna and Elsa did when they were young and still close, before ice had ruined their lives. They spun around and around, again and again until suddenly Elsa lost her footing and slipped backwards. Without a second thought Jack pulled her close to him and the two toppled onto a pile of snow. Elsa landed on top of Jack as they lay in the freshly layed snow. Their whole world seemed to stop. Even the snow falling lightly from above stopped with suspended particles strewn above their heads. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat and her face became flushed, but even then princess made no attempt to get off the boy. Jack too, did not move a muscle as he gazed into Elsa's striking blue eyes. In all their years together, they had never been that close.

"Elsa, I-", the words died on Jack's lips as Elsa bent down and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Even though Jack had been wishing for this for the better part of two years, he found himself in such an utter sense of shock that he was unable to reciprocate the kiss. and Elsa had pulled away before he had a chance to react.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I just-", Elsa started but this time she was cut off when Jack pulled her into a long sweet kiss to which she greedily replied. The two teenagers spent what seemed like a millennium together like that, just taking in each other's presence when Jack suddenly pulled away and placed his forehead on Elsa's.

"Elsa, I- I love you Elsa.", Jack breathed out his voice shaky at the thought of an imminent letdown.

"I love you too Jack, God you don't know how long I've wanted to say that."

"We went out for a couple of months", Jack said, looking his friends in the eye, a smile dancing throughout his young features, "Well as far as you can go out when one of the party never left the comfort of her own bedroom. It was sweet, we had both been alone for so long and now we had each other."

"You might have said that we were childhood sweethearts but she was nineteen and I was well, over one hundred years old. But, unfortunately, I knew that it couldn't last", Jack's voice dropped and his eyes turned grave, "I loved her with all of my heart and she loved me. I loved her to the end of my days, but that was the problem wasn't it-," he gave a stark laugh," I was never going to age. I would stay seventeen forever while every day I would watch her age. I would watch her grow old, I'd see wrinkles cover her beautiful face and the pain in her eyes as she feebly tried to open her crippled hands to build I don't know a snowman or something. I would watch as the girl I loved started to forget me and everything we had been through." Jack became silent, as if remembering a painful incident or moment. The other guardians exchanged sad looks, they understood what Jack was going to do next.

"So one day I sat Elsa down and I told her I was leaving. I told her that we couldn't be together because of my immortality. And she scoffed to it, "So what of immortality", she sneered, "What's the point if you can't have a bit of happiness". I really did try to explain to her, she was also going to be queen and was expected to have a husband, a noble man who would help her rule all of Arandelle. How could I be king when no one else could see me?!"

"But then it all went South", Jack remarked, "I didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. I was so confused and so upset. I couldn't leave her but I had to- I didn't mean to say it, really. I told her that my job there was done. My tutoring of her was complete and that there was no reason for me to stay there anymore. It was the only way that I could see her letting me go- If she hated me. It's easier to get over someone when they don't think they love you back."

It was silent for a long time. The fire was starting to splinter and go out and by now everyone's tea was stone cold. But no one was going to get up and leave. They all knew that Jack just needed some time to get himself together before he continued on with his story and this was a story that they each desperately wanted to hear the end of. It was a good ten minutes before Jack turned again to face his friends. Without looking up at the other Immortals, he continued,

"She told me to leave. She told me to leave and to never return ever. I think she expected me to hesitate or even refuse but I didn't- I couldn't. Elsa was furious at this. The sound of cracking ice could be heard from miles away, she was losing control. This hadn't happened in a long time and I knew that I had to get out of there before I caused anymore damage." He paused. "I didn't even say goodbye. I- I just jumped out that window and didn't look back."

"Oh Jack", Tooth exclaimed, embracing the teen in a long hug. They had never seen this side of Jack and something was breaking inside of all of them.

"I went back that night though", Jack said, still being held in his friend's arms, "I had to see her one last time. The room was colder than normal and there were sharp shards of ice coming from every direction in every shape or size. But this time it didn't look beautiful, just scary. I hadn't seen it this bad in over eleven years. I found Elsa sitting with her back to her large bedroom door, her knees at her chest. She was sleeping. I lifted her up into my arms and placed her in our- her bed. All I said was 'goodbye Elsa' and then I kissed her forehead and I was gone from her life for what I hoped was forever."

"I flew as far away as I could from Arandelle. I got all the way to Alaska, it was cold and snowy and desolate. I mean, it was my kind of place. I travelled around America and Canada for over a year trying to forget all about Elsa and Arandelle and even Anna but I wasn't able to. After so many years I was alone again, no one could see me. No one believed in me. Yes, I did have some fun. I mean that whole Washington crossing the Delaware in snow thing, yeah that was me", North shot Jack a filthy glare as he remembered that fateful Christmas day, "I made my way back to Europe. Not for Elsa, just because I preferred the place. America is so big but yet so the same. Then one day I was up in what's now known as Germany. I was sitting on top of some building at a port. There were boats coming in and out and let's just say I was having a little fun with the local traders. But then I heard some of them talking,

"I heard she has magic powers", one was saying, "She can conjure snow and ice from her finger tips." Another one looked around as if he expected someone to be listening in, "They call her the Ice Queen because she attacked everyone at her own coronation and froze the whole kingdom in an eternal Winter". Dread filled my heart and I flew close to them. Another man laughed, "And how do you know this. Queen Elsa was only made Queen of Arandelle two days ago."

_Jack didn't listen to the rest of their conversation but flew as fast as he could north, up towards Arandelle. Even after a year and a half, he could remember his way completely. But what Jack found was terrifying. That bright, lively city which he had spent a great portion of his life in was now covered in layers of snow. The town looked bleak and the people looked miserable. Adults were trying to find spare clothes, fire and fire wood while children sat in huddles and sobbed. Jack remarked later on that no one was even playing in the snow. Even Jack felt a chill in his bones and he feared for what the people must be feeling. How could his Elsa have done this? It was his fault really. He had left her alone, she had no one to understand her, no one to help her. She was a prisoner in her own home, in her own kingdom. He had missed her coronation. She must have been so nervous, so scared. Even with all the people in the palace, the one person she wanted, needed was nowhere to be seen.

Jack went straight to find Anna, but was outraged that she nor the man she had placed in charge were not there.

"If hope Prince Hans finds Princess Anna in time", some maid with a large red headpiece was saying, "We need someone to lead us."

"I just hope Princess Anna finds Queen Elsa and convinces her to bring back Summer", another servant said silently. So it was true. Elsa had brought this Winter and now Anna had gone to find her. And what of this Prince Hans, Jack was getting a bad feeling off this guy already.

"They should be getting to the North Mountain by now", the same maid announced to her freezing counter parts, "the hunting party left here two days ago". Jack was furious, a hunting party, after Elsa and Anna. Nobody hunted the girl he loved and got away with it. With a flick of his wrist Jack removed a small bit of ice from beside the servant who had thought of Elsa's well being. Elsa must have been very upset, Jack's powers barely worked against hers. He grabbed his staff and flew with purpose towards the North Mountain.

Jack stopped short in awe as Elsa's Ice Palace came into view. The whole place was magnificent with masses of ice everywhere. Jack smiled, she was good, very good. she was almost as good as him. The palace gleamed purple with the reflection of the sun and with that Jack could make out thousands of snowflake patterns throughout the buildings. Jack smirked, so she still liked the patterns.

Jack surveyed what was going on in the basically see through palace. He could see two men clad in red, running up the icy stairs as another group of men tackled a snow monster outside of the castle. Jack remembered that day years ago when Elsa wanted to become friends with the snowman. Jack suddenly realised that he had feelings, not of love though, for Elsa back then too. He wanted her for himself. Jack's gaze followed the two men and then he saw her. Elsa was running, scared from the men to the top most floor of her new home. But Elsa looked amazing. Her usually pristine gown was replaces with an amazing light blue dress which hugged her in all the right places. The slit in the leg made Jack smirk with delight. The dress looked to be made of ice. Her normally tied back, perfect blonde hair was let loose in a messy French plait with snowflakes intertwined in it. Elsa looked stunningly beautiful. The queen looked free.

Jack growled as the two men circled Elsa with the cross bows in each of their hands aimed at the frightened girl. Without a second thought Jack launched at the building and pushed the iced ceiling back with all of his force. Jack landed in a crouched position with his stick extended on the floor just in time to create a barrier in front of Elsa as one of the men fired an arrow at her. Elsa whipped around in disbelief," Jack?"

Jack just gave her a small, loving smile before turning back to the men, his eyes alive with an icy fire. "If you ever even point that thing at the girl that I love again I swear to God I will not hesitate to kill you." Both men cowered backwards at his tone and Jack noted that they could probably see him because, well, after Elsa they would basically believe anything. Jack growled and launched spears of ice at one of the men so that he was captured in a cage of ice so close to him, that one move would kill him. To the other man Jack built up a large wall of ice and pushed him until he was dangerously close to falling off the edge of the balcony. Suddenly a large group of men burst into the room and stopped short as they watched the scene unfold in front of them,

" Jack!", Elsa screamed, turning to the boy she loved so much, "Don't be the monster they fear I am."

Jack dropped his hands at Elsa's cry and caused the ice to slowly recede from the two men.

"Elsa", Jack said, stepping towards Elsa, taking her hands in his, "They tried to hurt you, they tried to kill you, how can I not be angry at them."

Elsa smiled at the boy and embraced him in a warm hug, "Jack, I-, what are you doing here. You left Jack."

Jack sighed and looked his Elsa in the eye, "I heard what happened Els, I was so scared for you and I knew that it was my fault, I wasn't there for you Els. I love you."

"Oh Jack", Elsa whispered, "I love y-".

Suddenly the chandelier directly above them came plummeting down as Hans pushed one crossbow out of the couple's direction, shards of ice smashed like glass around the room. Both Elsa and Jack tried to avoid the fall of ice, Jack jumping up, Elsa leaping forward but both were caught in the blast. Jack was quite distracted as he jumped away from the chandelier, away from Elsa, and hit his head really hard before crashing through the building in a state of unconsciousness. Elsa too was hit in the fall of oncoming ice and was trapped beneath it. She was left alone. She was left in the hands of Hans and his men.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were just leaving the council with the trolls when they saw a large pool of red blood at the side of the forest. Anna, even though slowly dying from Elsa's strike, insisted they check it out. "Always the princess", the Ice Harvester remarked. The trio had made their way into a small clearing when they saw a boy, not much younger that Anna herself lying in a small pool of his own blood. The boy looked ghostly pale and was dressed in quite unusual clothes. A large hooked stick lay clenched in the boy's hand. Kristoff ran towards the boy, he was awfully cold.

"Hey, are you okay", Kristoff asked, resting the boy's head in his own.

The boy opened his eyes into slits. Even then Kristoff could see the brilliant blue colour. "Elsa-..Ice-, Hans. Love-h". Anna made her way, as quick as she could in her state , to his side as soon as she had heard both her sister and her Fiancée's names in the same sentence.

"What did yo- Jack Frost?"

"Anna?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Love set in Ice**

**Chapter Three**

"Wait, Anna knew who you were?", Bunny asked incredulously as Jack smirked at him, "How?"

"Well I didn't quite know myself. I was baffled really, I mean I would have known if she had seen me. I watched over her for a long time after her parents had died."

"Then how?"

"Anna, how do you know who I am?", Jack asked confusedly as he stared into the girl's white hair.

Anna gave a short laugh, "Well I always knew who you were Jack Frost, you famous, a story book character just like my sister! But I always heard Elsa as I was growing up talking to a Jack. She would used to always play with him and laugh with him but I never actually believed that he- you were actually a real person in her room. But then when Elsa went mad and used her powers, I was like what if Jack was a real person too. Cause come on it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd seen all day. But oh Jack You are re-", Anna winced and fell into Kristoff's arms. Her hair was nearly totally white.

"What happened to her", he asked shakily already fearful for the answer.

"Elsa struck her", Kristoff explained as he carried Anna quickly over to Sven, "She has ice in her heart."

Jack staggered backwards, "But unless someone performs an act of true love she's gonna-", the words died on Jack's lips just like Anna would soon.

"That's why we must get her back to Hans so he can kiss her". Now Jack was completely confused, how was Hans, the pompous bastard who probably had Elsa, the true love of Anna and how come she didn't notice that Kristoff was so blatantly in love with her.

"You must leave now Kristoff", Jack said, bidding Sven on his way.

Kristoff shook his head, "But Jack what about your head? You need help."

Jack frowned, remembering his injury, "I'll be fine Kristoff. Just please get Anna safe."

Kristoff nodded and started to make his way down to Arandelle as fast as he could. Jack just sat by a tree, trying to regain as much energy as he could so that his body would start to heal itself. He tried to formulate a plan in his head. He needed to find Elsa before it was too late. They were going to kill her. They were going to kill the one person in his whole long life who had seen him for who he truly was. And they were definitely not going to get away with that. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only twenty minutes, Jack had finally gained enough energy to fly down to Arandelle. It wasn't a lot of energy but it was enough.

Jack grabbed his staff and flew quickly and with purpose to Arandelle. He tried to ignore the freezing bodies huddled together for warmth and the barren forests which had been cut down for fire wood, as he made his way to the dining hall of the castle. He peered through the window and saw Hans sitting alone at the head of the table. Jack sent a gust of air to open all the windows and leapt onto the long wooden table. He quickly walked up towards a freezing Hans, his staff directed at the lonesome Prince.

"Where is Elsa?"

Han's head flew up, his eyes darting around as he remembered the power Jack had shown earlier, "I- she."

"I will ask you one more time. Where is Queen Elsa?", Jack's voice was low, but his whisper was carried with the wind.

"She- She's in the dungeon", Hans confessed, "I couldn't let them just kill her. She doesn't deserve to die, you know that Jack."

Jack wanted to kill Hans there and then. He had imprisoned his Elsa and he was going to pay for it, "Bring me to her."

Hans just nodded as he led Jack down the empty corridors covered in icicles and cobwebs. They reached a large stone door with a circular rock before it. "It's quite ingenious Jack", Hans was saying, "The rock has to be lifted for fifteen seconds in order for the door to be opened. This gives enough time for the guards to come down if they sense an intruder. Pick it up now Jack."

"Why not you?"

"I'm not doing in my back for your dirty work Jack Frost. Now if you want your girlfriend free pick up the stone."

Jack sighed and placed his staff gingerly on the ground in front of him and picked up the stone.

"One. Two. Three", Jack closed his eyes as the combined weight of the rock and the pain in his head made him uncontrollably dizzy. He suddenly opened his eyes as he heard Hans scuffle. The Prince of the Southern Isles stood in front of the spirit of Winter holding the spirits source of power in his hands.

Hans laughed, "Legend says that you are rendered useless without your staff Jack Frost." Jack launched out at Hans. "Ah ah, not if you ever want to see your little Elsa ever again." Hans opened the door and pushed Jack down a long corridor to a single lone cell. The door was covered in ice and was frozen shut.

"No", both Hans and Jack exclaimed at the same time. Hans pushed the door open to find an empty cell with a large hole blasted in the side.

Jack tried to run out through the hole but was pushed to the wall by Hans, "You think I'm just going to let you run off to your slut Jack Frost", Jack tried to push Hans off him but it was too late as Hans grabbed Jack's already injured head and slammed it into the icy stone wall, "She will die just like her sister". Jack fell to the ground as Hans snapped his staff in half and left him alone in the frozen cell.

Jack blacked in and out of consciousness for the next couple of minutes as he tried to get his eyes to focus. He held his broken staff in his hands, "Come on", he pleaded, "Please fix please. She needs me". Suddenly, as if held together by ice, the broken staff became one again. Jack felt the rush of energy surge from his fingertips through the body and to his head. It would heal itself in no time, especially now that he was powerful again.

Jack leapt from the cell to the icy Fjord. The icy was starting to crack and Jack could sort of make out Kristoff atop of Sven galloping at speed towards what looked like a freezing Anna. Jack was about to race towards Anna and bring her closer to Kristoff before she froze over, when he saw her. Jack saw Elsa talking to Hans and then falling to the ground.

_"The bastard", _Jack thought and created an icy path on which he could travel quickly over the Fjord. Jack passed through the blizzard and caught words of the two's conversation, "_sister... dead, Jack... long gone. Ice- Heart"_

Jack watched as Hans extended his sword and prepared to bring it down on Elsa's neck. Jack was too far away. Elsa was going to die. Suddenly Jack fell backwards as he watched Anna sacrifice herself for Elsa before turning completely to ice. He finally reached Elsa, who had her arms around her sister's Frozen body. All of Arandelle, even the howling winds fell silent a the queen embraced her dead sister. Suddenly, Anna's cloak started to regain colour and her skin returned to its usual peachy tint.

Elsa staggered back shocked, "Wha-? Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes and smiled at Elsa, relieved, "Oh, Elsa."

The two sisters embraced

Elsa stared at Anna, "...You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna smiled weakly at her, "I love you."

Jack finally grasped what was happening, gave a big smile and exclaimed, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa seemed taken aback at his presence as if forgetting their earlier engagement, "J- Jack. Love...will thaw... Love... Of course." Anna looked confused but Elsa looked confident, she looked warmly at Jack, "Love."

Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground beneath them shook and started to crack. The ice and snow all around Arandelle started to break away and rise higher and higher into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thawed and rose from under the sea giving the group a place to stand now that their icy ground had returned to its ocean blue state. Jack and Kristoff watched as the entire Fjord melted around them and the other boats, here since the day of the coronation, righted themselves. Villagers, for the first time in days pushed open the shutters on their windows and allowed the air to enter their homes and their bodies. Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and together, in one final wave, they drew all of the snow up into a giant snowflake in the sky. They then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

Jack turned to Elsa, his eyes full of pride, "Elsa that was amazing, you were amazing".

Elsa blushed bright red before bringing one hand up to Jack's cheek, "You came back Jack. After all this time I thought you had left me but you came back."

Jack brought his forehead to hear and closed his eyes, "I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you", he whispered so that only she could hear, " I thought I could get over you easily, but I was so wrong Els. I could never get over you, I will never get over you . You're my best friend, the girl I love. You're my person Elsa."

"Oh Jack", Elsa whispered, "You're my person too", and what that Elsa brought Jack in for a long sweet kiss. After two long years neither of their feelings had changed a bit, if only increased.

The Guardians smiled to themselves as Jack's eyes brightened over the reunion of him with Elsa. in all the years that they had known Jack, they had never seen him so calm, so happy. He looked as if a dreadful weight was starting to lift off his shoulders.

"Elsa returned to her throne with the joy and respect of all of her subjects. They adored her and her powers. See, she seemed well more in control of it now that it wasn't a secret anymore. I guess it wasn't the impending doom she expected it to be. They welcomed me too. You should have seen them. They raised me up high like a king. But then again I was like one, you know, I was going out with the Queen." Jack laughed, "People couldn't believe that the Jack Frost was there alive in person. Some people claimed to have always seen me. Even some of the palace staff would tell anyone they could get their hands on that they had known me for years as I tutored the eldest princess."

"We were so happy. Me and Elsa. We were together and surrounded by friends. Anna and Kristoff got married almost immediately and to many people's surprise Elsa didn't complain. Well she had known him for more than a day. It was only when Anna was expecting her first child when I properly started thinking about Elsa's and I's future.

The palace was in full swing, everyone was trying to get everything ready in time for the newest royal baby. Arrangements were being made for an amazing nursery for Anna's child and people were hurrying about trying to clean the ballrooms in time for the party. Jack and Elsa were sitting in their favourite spot in the castle, the only place where they could be truly alone, away from all the servants and messengers and noble people wanting this and that from the queen.

Long ago when the palace was being constructed, there had been a small, hidden sentry post atop the highest tower. It could only be entered after climbing a steep ladder being held at one end. Many years ago though, there had been a particularly harrowing lightning storm and the tower had been hit, half destroying the sentry post and all access to it. Nothing was ever done about this though as Arandelle was quite a peaceful nation and well there was no need for a sentry post. One day when Jack had first been exploring the castle he had found this place and called it his own. Now it was his and Elsa's.

Elsa sat, leaning into Jack's chest as the two watched the sun set beyond the mountains to the west. Jack sighed, he wished moments like these could last forever. Jack, like all those years ago, was at another crossroads but this time one of the options was not leaving Elsa. Seeing Anna and Kristoff and their immanent new arrival had gotten Jack thinking. Jack wanted nothing more than for Elsa to be happy, and he knew that what she wanted the most was for them to be married and for maybe a few new heirs to be running around the castle halls. This idea to Jack was bliss and it lightened his heart when he thought about it. He wanted a family. He wanted a family with Elsa. But then again he was thinking of his immortality. Jack could slowly see Elsa grow older each day and that made his heart heavy but the thought of watching his children, even his grandchildren, growing and dying was unbearable. But he had to do what was right. For Elsa.

"Do you ever think of the future?", Jack asked suddenly, causing Elsa to turn sharply towards him. "We've talked so many times about marriage Elsa and I've told you time and time again about my worries and my doubts."

Elsa looked down, she hated jack's resilience but she knew exactly where he was coming from. "But now I know that I've been stupid. I was putting my needs in front of you Els. I want it as much as you. I want a wife and kids more than anything and it's all standing right in front of me", Elsa took a sharp intake of breath, she hoped this was going where she thought it was, "So Elsa, I've wanted to ask this for so long, since before I left you way back when, Elsa, Snow Queen of Arandelle, will you marry me?"

Elsa didn't reply as jack held out a simple ring in front of her. It was white gold, like a ring made of ice, with a blue diamond set in the middle, as blue as both of their eyes. The ring was simple yet beautiful, Elsa knew that Jack must of put in so much effort to find it. She nodded slowly, as if she hadn't fully yet comprehended the event but suddenly a huge smile grew on her face and she launched herself into Jack's arms, muttering, "Yes, Yes", into his neck as they held each other close.

The whole kingdom was overjoyed at the announcement of Elsa and Jack's engagement, but no more than Anna herself. Anna was so happy that Elsa had found someone like she had found Kristoff. And who was more suited or her sister than the only other known person on Earth who had the same gift as Elsa.

Life in the castle became even more hectic as on top of the arrival of the new prince Petter, there was a royal wedding to be organised. Neither Jack nor Elsa wanted a huge wedding at all, but Anna insisted. She had taken it upon herself to become the royal wedding planner, even only days after birthing a child. "It will be remembered forever", she squealed as she and Elsa, much to Elsa's displeasurement, chose between blue table mats or red table mats. Between the designs and fitting and preparation for the wedding, Elsa and Jack barely got to see each other.

One night, when Elsa had finally gotten away from the power mad Anna and Jack had finally convinced Kristoff to take a night in with Petter, he silently flew up from behind, grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out the window. Elsa, after so many years of being with Jack, didn't scream or even flinch at the sudden action but laughed as the two flew far from the castle towards the ice palace Elsa had made so few years ago. Jack was still in his suit.

"I don't know about you", he said landing atop the ice made balcony, "But I never wanted this big white wedding, with tons of guests and presents. I always just pictured me and you, and maybe a priest and nothing else. You were enough Elsa. So I decided, scrap that, how about we just tie the knot on our own , our own way and then just go through with the other ceremony. Because we wouldn't have to worry if that one was right, cause this one will be perfect".

And with that Jack stuck his staff forward and the large iced doors swung inwards. Elsa gasped as the whole room was full of candles, which surprisingly didn't melt the building, and flower petals strewn across the floor. Inside the room were Kristoff, Anna, Petter and even Olaf who was looking very pleased with himself. To one side stood a small, brown haired priest clad in purple. Elsa turned to Jack and he just grinned wildly as her dress turned from its usual icy blue to snow white.

"Marry me Elsa, right here, right now. "

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And we just did it, there and then. The priest said the blessing and Olaf gave us the rings. It was perfect", Jack sighed, pulling at a chain beneath his hoodie. The guardians had never noticed it before and when Jack pulled it out to show them, they saw with happy eyes, a small gold wedding band with a snowflake pattern on it. Jack laughed suddenly, "I asked Anna to get the rings for us. She didn't even know about the patterns."

**Thanks so much for all of the feedback, it has been unreal! That chapter has just fluffy because I wanted some happiness before the Angst and Depressingness of the next chapter or the one after it. I'm sorry. **

**Please review! I need some ideas so keep them coming. Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Set in Ice**

**Chapter Four**

Cupid stood up with his hands outstretched towards Jack, "It was a marvellous wedding, a marvellous relationship. Oh you should have seen it- My Cherubs went wild over it."

Jack just grinned as he decided whether or not to continue with his tale, _"They don't need to know", _he kept telling himself, _"But they deserve to."_ Jack cleared his throat as his companions bickered playfully between themselves , thinking the happy marriage was the end of Jack's story. He cleared his throat again, "It was a wedding to remember", he said laughing, "And so was the second one. Oh you should have seen it. Everyone who was anyone from every kingdom around Arandelle came to wish us the best- even all 12 of Han's brothers, who, by the way, apologised repeatedly about their little brother's behaviour. They assured us he would never leave the kingdom- or the castle- again." Everyone grinned manically.

"Five months later Elsa discovered she was pregnant. We were bo-", Jack was cut off when Bunny stood up and cried, "Wait! What about the honeymoon?"

"What?", Jack asked incredulously, as in disbelief that someone would even think to disrupt his tale.

"Don't tell me you didn't go on a honeymoon, I mean for the love of god Jack, you can bloody fly!"

Jack just smirked, "I think you know what happened there mate. Oh and we went to New Zealand, right on the very tip of the highest mountain. See, all of her life Elsa had always seen the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights, but she had always wished to see the Aurora Australis, their southern counterpart. She wanted to see if they were just as good- but by far they were better." Jack looked off into the distance as if remembering that once pleasant time.

"Anyway like I was saying- Five months later Elsa found out that she was pregnant. We were both so excited, so blessed, I mean I didn't even think I could have kids."

Jack rested his back to the wall of the gallery as Elsa lay tiredly on one of those navy blue couches. It was too dangerous for Jack to fly her up to their secret spot anymore. She was too big and Jack was not going to let anything happen to his wife or to his unborn child. It was going to happen any day now. Elsa was going to give birth to a beautiful baby and Jack was going to be a father.

The whole kingdom was in a flurry. It was like when Anna was expecting Petter but a hundred times more stressed because the child that was being born was going to become the future King or Queen- They needed to celebrate. The servants were worried, "What is we don't have enough plates for the party!", "What if the baby doesn't have enough nappies?", but Jack and Elsa were full of a different set of worries.

Elsa hated admitting it, to Jack especially, but she feared for the child being born with her and Jack's powers. "What if they can't control it?", Elsa cried to Jack one night, her hand clenching his as if he was an anchor from her nightmares, "What if they're like me and they hurt someone Jack. What if they grow up an outcast and have to hide just like I did!". Jack had comforted Elsa all through that night whispering kind and reassuring things into her ear while massaging her stomach softly. He told her how their child would always have control of their power because they would have the strongest mother there to help them. He assured her that no one would lock them away as everyone in all of Arandelle knew of the family's gift and respected and accepted it wholeheartedly. He told her over and over again that their child would grow up to happy and loved and that in time they would become a great and fair ruler. Elsa took in her husband's words and her worries left her almost instantaneously but what Jack had failed to mention were his own fears surrounding their unborn child.

Jack didn't care about their powers, with a mother like Elsa and a Winter Spirit as parents, the kid was going to have the best teachers they could ever hope to get. But Jack's hidden fear was great. He was over a hundred years old yet he barely looked seventeen. Ever since he had emerged from that frozen lake of ice Jack had remained in the same frozen state of appearance. His child was going to be half human. Was his child even going to grow up at all and if so at what rate? Would the fifty year old crown prince looks five? Would the three year old princess look thirty? Jack prayed and prayed to the man in the moon to let his child and any other children he had grow up like any other human would but he, so far, had gotten no reply, so Jack just put on a grin and acted like nothing was bothering him.

It may not sound like it but Jack and Elsa were overjoyed at the expectancy of the child and neither could wait for the day he or she would be born. Both husband and wife had never believed that they would find someone, let alone have a child.

The day finally came for Elsa to give birth and after many hours of pushing and screaming and cursing in Jack's direction, the Crown Prince Erik was born. It was the night of the new moon. Jack thought that this was very fitting.

A few hours after Erik was born and all the doctors and healers had finally let the new parents have some space, Elsa and Jack stood alone over their sleeping son's crib. The room was a pale yellow colour with little murals dotted around the room. There were paintings of snowmen and kingdoms made of ice on the walls. Jack and Elsa wanted their son to be brought up with an appreciation and love of the frost.

"He's perfect", Jack whispered as he and Elsa stared silently into the pale blue cot, "He looks just like you."The baby had a tuff of blonde hair on his new born head, not icy white like Elsa and Jack's but blonde as if the sun had kissed it. His eyes were icy blue and shaped exactly like his mother's. The baby was small but to Jack and Elsa, this made him even more special.

Elsa smiled, bringing her hand along the new-born's face, " I never thought I could have something like this", she exclaimed taking Jack's hand, "But now look at all I have; a beautiful baby boy and you Jack." She leaned into her husband's side. Jack thought about this too, never in his entire long long life had he had such a great set up. He didn't believe that a life like this was available to him.

The castle bells rang out and people cheered and celebrated for twelve days and twelve nights; a new heir had been born. Besides the parents themselves, no one was more happy than Anna. Every day she brought Petter to see his new cousin and talked for hours about how Elsa was an amazing mother and how Erik was an amazing child and how everything was just amazing. But to Jack and Elsa everything was. They were delighted with the new addition of their family. With every day came new surprises like when Jack was watching over the four week old and with a sneeze his first cloud of ice filled the room. This made Elsa anxious but it was soon diverted when it seemed that Jack could sooth the child's powers just like he had done with hers. The prince grew at the normal rate for a child and by the time he was two years old the little heir was flying a few feet off the ground all around the kingdom. Erik and Petter became inseparable, more like brothers than cousins themselves. This was quite the same for Kristoff and Jack who had formed a strong bond throughout the years.

Even with his new role Jack could not abandon his post of Spirit of Winter and every November he regretfully left the comfort of Arandelle for three and a half months to bring the cold season to every nation across the world. Jack found himself missing home even more whenever he saw a group of kids playing in the snow or skating on the ice.

Jack was in a ecstatic mood. It had been three months, three long months since he had seen his Elsa and a three year old Erik and now he was on the route home. He had just finished with Canada and was speeding over the Atlantic Ocean towards Europe, towards home. Jack grinned as the snow capped North Mountain came into sight. All he wanted was to grab his family and embrace them in a long warm hug. Jack leapt over the castle walls and straight to Erik's bedroom. He knew that if he wanted to find his family then this was the best option. He silently jumped onto the window ledge and slipped inside. For a few moments he just gazed at the back of the small boy playing with some new toy he hadn't seen before. Jack smiled sweetly, he was getting so big.

"Hey kiddo", Jack announced causing the small Prince and shoot around and leap up out of his sitting position.

"Papa?", the little boy asked as if he couldn't believe that his father was back, "Papa, you're home!" Jack shot over to the boy and lifted him into a large hug.

Jack just smiled into the boy's neck, "I'm home."

"Papa, you missed so much. Anna had a baby and Petter, Petter has a brother. Finn is so tiny Papa, he's the best." Jack just nodded intently as the little boy excitedly rambled on and on about the goings on over the last three months. "Oh, oh Papa! Guess what, it's the bestest news ever Papa, Mamas going to have a baby!"

Jack froze (sorry for the pun), "Wait Erik, what are you talking about?" How could Elsa be pregnant, he had been gone three months.

"I'm gonna have a new brother or sister Papa."

Jack quickly excused himself from his son and went to find his wife, "I'll be back soon Erik, I just need to find Mama." Erik frowned but Jack still flew through the castle trying to find any trace of his wife. Finally he found himself outside Elsa's old bedroom, the room where he had spent the majority of his first ten years in Arandelle. Jack pushed open the door and found quite pregnant Elsa standing beside the window, looking out at her kingdom. Blinded by his rage, Jack did not care to notice that Elsa was obviously five or six months pregnant at the least and that the child was obviously his.

Jack stood by the door his staff nearly breaking with all his rage, he cleared his throat and said, "Elsa.", with no emotion evident in his youthful voice. Elsa turned quickly and gasped as she saw Jack standing there.

Elsa made her way over to Jack, her arms out ready for a welcoming embrace, "Jack, you're, you're back. Oh Jack I have brillia- Jack what's wrong?" Elsa stopped as she saw the look of obvious disgust on his face.

"Whose is it?"Jack asked point blank.

"Jack, I don't un-. Jack what are you talking about?" Elsa had no idea what Jack was going on it and then it clicked with her. Jack thought the baby was someone else's. In any other case, Elsa would have been furious with the accusation that she had been cheating on him, but she understood where Jack was coming from. He had been gone for a long time and the very first thing he hears when he comes home is that his wife is pregnant. Who wouldn't get the wrong idea about that? Elsa made her way over to her husband and took his hand in hers and then placed it on her stomach, with the other hand she rested it on his cold cheek, "Jack, the baby, it's yours."

Jack gasped and then looked away ashamed at the thought that he believed Elsa had cheated on him. She looked him in the eyes, "Hey, you were away Jack, you couldn't have known."

Jack smiled at her, "How long?"

"About six months," and with that he pulled his wife into a long sweeping kiss which he had been waiting for for a very long time.

"We're going to have a baby."

They were all back together, just like they should be.

"Two months later Elsa gave birth to a daughter, we called her Charlottë, - Lotte. She was so tiny. We didn't know it then but she was quite premature, born after only seven and a half months in the womb. She was absolutely beautiful guys, she was like her brother with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was so full of wonder and amusement. Lotte got into trouble where ever she went- 'like father like daughter' everyone used to say." None of the guardians dared to disturb Jack now. Retelling the story of his beloved family must have been killing Jack from the inside but he seemed joyous remembering it. Each of the guardians wondered why Jack had never brought his family before.

"Erik fell in love with the Ice palace and, by the time he was four and Lotte was just one, he demanded that they visit there every day. He even tried and failed on multiple occasions to reconstruct his own one, much to his baby sister's amusement. They were just the best kids", Jack's eyes became watery at the last comment, but the Guardians knew better then to ask why, "We were all just so happy."

Jack sat in his and Elsa's secret stop a top the tallest tower on Arandelle's castle. He was watching the blood orange sun dip and disappear beneath the dark blue water of the Fjord. It was only four in the afternoon and Winter was well on its way. Jack would have to be leaving again soon. Ever since his children had been born, Jack had found it increasingly hard to leave his family for the few months. Even worse he missed his and his families favourite holiday, Juletid, or as it is now more commonly known, Christmas. It was a whole holiday set around their Season and Jack had never once spent it with his family.

Jack hated leaving Elsa, he hated leaving her alone with the children but he found himself missing her more and more each time he had left in the last few years. Neither would say it but they both were getting to dislike the Winter season. Jack was afraid that while he was away that his children would forget him. Lotte was only two years old and three months without her Papa could mean forgetting him altogether and that was the last thing that Jack wanted. Erik was nearly six years old and constantly asked to go with his Father to these far off places that he was told about each night before he fell asleep. The only solace for Jack's leaving was that he got to spend more time with his Uncle Kristoff, Petter and Finn.

Jack hopped off the ledge and slid down the roof and into a desolate corridor somewhere in the west wing of the palace. Jack grimaced as he ran through the palace to his family's quarters, it was time to say goodbye again. Jack found Elsa in her office, overseeing plans for the port to be modernised. The amount of visitors in the last few years had caused the docks to become worn and rusty. They needed fixing up before the next grand event, whatever that was. Jack cleared his throat loudly and Elsa sent her associates away until it was just her and her husband.

They stood wrapped in each other's arms in silence until Elsa finally spoke, "I wish, I just wish that you didn't have to go". Jack just held her closer as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I wish that too Elsa, but I've got too. It's basically my job", Jack grinned, "Anyway, in a few years time, when Lottes a bit older, you can all come with me." Elsa stifled a smile in yearning, "I'll be back in no time Els, just don't go doing anything mad without me." The couple started to kiss passionately, knowing that it was the last time they were going to be in this position for a good while. Jack pulled back and rested his forehead on Elsa's, "As much as I want to stay here, even much more so in this position, I really gotta go and I have got to say goodbye to the children first". Elsa just nodded and hand in hand the Queen and Jack went to find their children.

The parting with his children was more painful than before. Little Charlottë was old enough to understand that her Papa was leaving and she refused to remove herself from around his leg.

"No, Papa no", she had waited as Jack scooped her into a huge hug and whispered kind things into her little ear. She had finally flung her arms around him before calling, "Just don't forget to come back Papa!", as she was passed over into her mother's open arms. Erik had pulled his luck one last time and asked Jack if he could take him away with him. Jack sadly told him no but this time Erik didn't cry. Instead he gave his Papa a two armed hug and announced, " I'll be the man of the house now Papa, until you're back." Jack had laughed at this but a burning pride ran deep within him as his little son stood tall with bravery. Finally Jack returned to Elsa one last time and looked her deep in the eyes, whispered, "Love you Els." and was out the window. Well not before she cried, "I love you too Jack."

By the time February came around, Jack was itching to go home. He hadn't been very thorough with his rounds this year, he just wasn't that into it. Every time he worked further and further away, trying to bury his feelings he kept seeing the image of his little family standing there as he jumped out the window that final time.

_Don't forget to come back._

_Don't forget to come back._

Jack was making his way north towards Norway and towards the kingdom of Arandelle when he felt it. The land seemed sad. Jack frowned and raced towards the city. The usual vibrant, colourful city seemed darker than normal. People were walking around with their shoulders weighed down with pain and guilt. The townspeople wore black. No children ran or played in the cobbled streets. No old gossiping woman stood outside of their houses talking to each other. Not even an old haggler was shouting at passersby. It was like the whole city was silent.

Jack raced to the castle, the blood pumping in his ears. Something bad had happened, something very bad and he had to make sure that his family was ok. The shutters were drawn and no window was open. Jack laughed grimly, he had never been given a key. He conjured an ice ball and threw it through the nearest window, the pantry. The castle was still and quieter than Jack had ever heard it. He flew up to his family's quarters but became even more concerned when there was no sign of anyone there- not even a servant was in sight. Jack checked every room, every garden, every nook and cranny but there was no sign of the royal family anywhere. Jack was distressed, his walls were collapsing around him and his mind jumped to the worse possible conclusions. Not once did it occur to him that maybe they were in the Ice Palace that his children loved so much. Not once did it even occur to him that maybe at the sign of danger the family had fled and been moved to somewhere more secure.

Jack finally found himself in the gallery filled with paintings of every queen, king and relation of Arandelle for the last one thousand years. Jack walked slowly around the room and suddenly fell to his knees, a cry of utter anguish leaving his mouth. The picture of the current royal family, painted not only a few weeks prior to Jack's departure, was covered in a light black mourning cloth.

"No", Jack whispered, "NO. They can't be dead they can't." Tears cascaded down his face as he screamed insult after insult at the man in the moon or whatever else was out there. Jack couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. His family was dead. His brilliant, amazing Elsa, six year old Erik and even sweet two year old Lotte. Jack turned to the picture next to him, also covered in the same type of cloth. So it was so, Anna, Kristoff and their two little boys were gone too.

Jack, in his terrible state, grabbed his fallen staff and launched out of the castle.

_Don't forget to come back to us._

He had to find out what had happened to his family.

_I'll be the man of the house no.w_

He needed to know.

_I love you too._

Jack knocked rapidly on the door of the nearest house. A young dark haired man emerged and gasped at the sight of the pain stricken Jack, there was no need for explanation, everyone in Arandelle knew who Jack was.

"Wh- what happened to them?" he croaked out. The man ushered Jack in and begged him to sit by the nearby fire. Jack said nothing, waiting for the man to start explaining himself.

"It was late December, a few days before the new year and the new sun. The kingdom was happy and in full swing as the Winter celebrations took place. Children danced and played on the queen's ice and everyone was content with the celebrations. It was a gripping cold day, but as usual the queen stood outside to greet and talk with the people. Your children played with the others by the Fjord.

"It had just stroked nine that evening and the queen was creating magical displays in the sky. There were fireworks and the city was alive with the buzz of the day's events. All of a sudden there was a sudden clang and people started screaming. It seemed that under the cover of darkness, many foreign ships had entered Arandelle's port unnoticed. Many men clad in thick furs leapt from the boat and started attacking people and tossing all near them into the Fjord."

Jack flattered, pirates, enemies, whatever, had come to Arandelle.

"The people scattered but the queen stayed put only after ordering the children to be taken by Princess Anna. Jack, she was amazing. She fought long and hard, stopping many attackers in their tracks. I had never seen such ferocity and skill as spears were emitted from her fingers and impaled themselves in the men. But alas, one woman, however skilful and powerful she is, can not face that many men alone.

"She eventually fell to the ground, her body drained with the extensive use of her power. They should have captured her and held her as their prisoner. But these men were barbaric, in one quick movement a bronze sword pierced her abdomen and she fell to the ground. Dead." The man's head fell in sadness for the loss of his queen.

The breath in Jack's throat caught and he coughed out angry tearless sighs. Tears cascaded down his youthful pale face as he was greeted with memories of growing up alongside Elsa. She was so bright, so happy. He had left his family; to die. It was entirely his fault.

Jack eventually looked up at the man, "What about my-", he couldn't bring himself to say their names.

The man nodded, "Anna and Kristoff had hidden alongside their children and your own in the cellar beneath the royal palace. The army had been called but amid the chaos it had not yet been properly assembled. Four guards stood with the family as they hid in the darkness. I do not know properly your Majesty, but according to most, they stormed the palace and found the ten people in the cellar. The four guards were killed on sight but the Princess Anna was taken and raped before being thrown of the palace's main balcony. I do not know the details about the rest, but it was said that before he died, your son Prince Erik he, he-"

"He what?", Jack asked. He needed to know. It was Erik's right.

"They say he stood up, in front of cousins and sister and tried to protect them. He said that he was a man and that it was his job to look after the people he loved. I- I'm so sorry Jack." Jack let out a horrid, blood curdling scream in anguish. They were dead. His little children, his Elsa- all dead.

This wasn't meant to be how it happened. Elsa was meant to grow old and die peacefully in her sleep as Jack and their children and grandchildren stood over her. His kids were meant to be happy and rule some day. But now they were all gone and in their youth. His kids were two and six for crying out loud, they didn't deserve to be struck down so young. And Elsa, he had sworn to her, on the eve they first met and many other times that he would protect her and that nothing bad would ever happen to her or their family, and now, it was his absence that had them all dead. It was his fault.

And Erik, poor sweet Erik, he had died trying to be a man because his Father was gone._ I'll be the man of the house now Papa, until you're back. _Jack knew that if he had been there those men wouldn't have taken and murdered his only son. If only Jack had said yes to Erik's constant pleading, maybe, just maybe, he'd still have a family.

Jack sat silently in the man's house for a long time. But the owner didn't move him or say anything to stir the distraught widower and father. Instead he made some tea for the teenage looking immortal and left him to himself. Jack growled suddenly, "And what happened then? Where are those bastards that killed my family?."

The man sighed, "The army finally got themselves assembled and drove the men from our houses and our women. If it helps, they killed every last one of them your Majesty. It was after all this when we all went to search for your family and found them in the cellar".

The man went back to his silence but could constantly hear, coming from the boy with his head in his hands, "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Each Guardian was struck in a different way when the watery eyed Jack finished his tale. They had never seen Jack in this way. Each felt a mix of emotion for the boy; pride, despair, guilt, envious even. They had always treated him as a child compared to themselves. But Jack had been through so much more than they ever had and to see him like this saddened them deeply.

The Immortal didn't acknowledge his friends as they embraced him or patted him on the back . He didn't comment on their apologies and commiserations. Inside Jack was _happy_. For a few short hours he had got to relive life with his family, with Elsa, and that was enough for him.

**I am so sorry. **

**1) For the late update.**

**2) Because I basically killed off everyone. I had to ring up my friend and ask her if I should kill Erik off and she was like, "Yeah, just do it. It will make then cry" and I was like oh ok. If it helps, my was my first option was to kill her in childbirth. **

**Can you please tell me how I did. This is the first fanfic I've ever completed and I would appreciate some feedback.**

**Thank you and Goodnight.**


End file.
